SHOT
by Scotty1609
Summary: Robin gets shot by Lex Luthor... Waltermis, SuperMartian, WonderBat COMPLETE!
1. Bullet

**I was just really in the mood for a change from MEET THE FAMILY, as I am having writer's block with it. ****SOOOOOOOOOOOOO I decided to torture Robin. :D F****UNSIES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own ZIP!**

**WARNINGS: Blood, (tiny bit) language, awesomeness, bald bast*****

**TIME FRAME: After "Targets"**

**CHARACTERS: Dick G./Robin & Wally West/Kid Flash**

**SHOT**

**Chapter One: Bullet**

They were in Metropolis, following up a lead on Lex Luthor. Apparently, he was going to try and rob this Museum of it's ancient Aztecan Ruby, that, _supposedly_ controlled the shape matter took. Kid Flash and Robin were on the roof, peering down into the dimly lit area as the moon shined down behind them. Aqualad and Superboy were inside, crouching in the shadows of a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex. Superboy looked up at its jaws and smirked. _Cool..._

Miss Martian entered his thoughts. _What's cool?_

Superboy jumped. _M'gann!_

_Sorry! You're just thinking _so _loud!_

_Leave me alone, please._

_Fine._

She cut the link, and Superboy couldn't help but smile. Miss Martian and Artemis were hiding behind the Museum, waiting to see what kind of goons Luthor would send to get their hands dirty so he wouldn't have to. Her bow taunt, Artemis rested her back against the cool bricks as she watched Miss Martian mindlessly playing with some lights. She made it fade from red to green to blue to yellow, then back again, repeating the cycle.

"When do you think he's gonna show?" Miss Martian asked.

Artemis shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Kid Flash vibrated in his spot next to Robin. The younger boy scowled. "Dude, you're hot."

"I know."

"No, I mean you're _hot_! As in, stop touching me."

Rolling his eyes, Kid Flash scooted over and stopped his vibrating. "Sorry. Just kinda' excited."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Um... Why?"

"Be_cause_- this is a big case! This is _Lex Luthor_, for crying out loud!"

Robin slammed his hand over Kid Flash's mouth. "Speaking of 'crying out loud', Kid Mouth!" he hissed.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, fingering his goggles. "Whatever."

There came a small crash, and Robin's eyes were suddenly glued to the window as he inspected the shadows. Squinting, he grinned and grabbed his grappling hook before opening the skylight with a tiny _creeeeeeak!_ "C'mon, Carrot-top. I see 'im."

"I'm not a carrot-top..."

"Shut up!"

They rappelled down to the floor and dashed over to Superboy and Aqualad. "I have sight of the target," Aqualad said in a whisper as Robin crouched next to him. Boy Wonder grinned.

"Watching too much Borne Ultimatum, are we, Kaldur?"

Blushing, Kaldur shrugged. "It is a good movie."

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed his comm unit. "Alright... Miss M? You got the plan, right?"

"_Right, Robin!" _came the scratchy reply.

Nodding, (not that Miss Martian could see it, or anything...) Robin stood slowly.

"Alright, Luthor hates to get his hands dirty, so-"

"I _do _hate to get my hands dirty," came an unmistakable voice. There came a metal crack, and Robin almost swore as he slowly turned to face the barrel of a gun.

"Hands up," Luthor ordered. "All of you, or Boy Wonder get a bullet to the brain."

"Feeling alliterative, are we, _Lex_?" Kid Flash snapped as he stood, hands up. Superboy and Aqualad were already up.

Lex shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "Maybe. And, Boy _Wonder_," he snapped, spiting in Robin's face, "I don't really mind doing the dirty-work every once in awhile. Sometimes, you have to do things yourself."

Robin snorted. "Yeah. Like _you _actually do work! There's a brain behind your face, Luthor. And when we figure out who it is, we'll totally kick your arse."

Luthor rolled his eyes. "Of course you will. Now, stupid children, let me take the Ruby, and this'll all be behind us. I'll even credit you in my supervillian monologue."

Superboy snorted, following Robin's example. "You can't beat us-"

"Says the boy who's been beaten by his own father."

That was it for Superboy. With a roar, he rushed at Luthor.

_BAM!_

The gun went off.

With a cry, Robin fell.

Kid Flash rushed to his friend's side as Aqualad pulled Superboy off of an unconscious Lex Luthor. "Robin-ohGodohGodohGodthebloodmyGod... Kaldur! Robingotshot- ohmyGodohmyGod!"

Kid Flash was speaking rapid-fire as his heart shot into his throat.

The bullet had gotten Robin just next to his heart, square in the chest. Blood absolutely _poured _from the boy's red tunic, staining it an even darker shade of crimson. "MyGodmyGodmyGod!"

Kid Flash put pressure onto Robin's wound. A rasping wail emerged from the boy's lips, and Kid Flash blinked back tears. Blood seeped into his skin as it passed easily past his suit's fingers. "Superboy!" he cried to the clone. "Help me!"

Superboy ran to Robin's side, Aqualad on his heels. "Here," Wally said, nodding to Robin's chest. "Put pressure on his wound- not too much, though."

Superboy pushed gently on Robin's chest when Kid Flash pulled back. The younger hero moaned, and Superboy let up. Aqualad put his webbed hand on Superboy's shoulder and shook his head. "No, Connor. Put more pressure on- to staunch the bloodflow."

Superboy nodded and pressed down, trying to block out the sound of Robin's moaning.

Kid Flash was tearing up pieces of his uniform- first the arm, then the leg- and told Superboy to let up. The clone did, and Kid Flash sopped up some of the blood before ordering Superboy to put down more pressure.

Miss Martian flew into the room, Artemis on her heels. "We heard the shot but couldn't locate it- Holy crap..." Artemis froze at the sight.

Robin was pale, paler than usual, and laid in a pool of his own blood. Kid Flash had his friend's crimson all over his suit, and a good portion of the liquid covered up Superboy's hands and arms. Aqualad stood, blood on his knees and bare feet, and pressed his comm unit.

As he spoke into it, Miss Martian looked around. "Where's Luthor?"

Artemis swore. "You let him get away?" she yelled at Wally, fully expecting a come-back.

But Wally was furious beyond comebacks. "DAMN IT, ARTIE! ROBIN'S SHOT AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IT LUTHOR?"

Artemis froze. "I- I'm sorry," she hissed reluctantly. "I- I just-"

"Wally!" came Superboy's voice. "Robin isn't breathing!"

**GASP! I'm evil... MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Blood

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack...**

**OKAY, do to prodding by MY LITTLE BIRD, here's CH 2!**

**Warnings: Blood, slight language, crappy singing**

**Timeframe: After "Targets"**

**NOTE: BATMAN AND ROBIN SPEAK ROMANIAN, NOT ROMANI (i cant find any free english to romani translators, so DEAL!)**

**NOTE: NO, KALDUR IS NOT SPEAKING REAL ATALANTEAN, AND NO, M'GANN IS NOT SPEAKING REAL MARTIAN. DIS IS BABBLE.**

**i own nothing**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Two: Blood**

_Artemis swore. "You let him get away?" she yelled at Wally, fully expecting a come-back._

_But Wally was furious beyond come-backs. "DAMN IT, ARTIE! ROBIN'S SHOT AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS LUTHOR?"_

_Artemis froze. "I- I'm sorry," she hissed reluctantly. "I- I just-"_

"_Wally!" came Superboy's voice. "Robin isn't breathing!"_

Kaldur snapped to attention at the statement. On the link, Batman's voice was speaking lowly, in its normal gravely tone. _"Aqualad, what happened to Robin?"_

Kaldur watched as Kid Flash began CPR. "We- we need back-up. Now."

With that, Aqualad rushed to the young boy's side.

Wally hand his hands, cupped, just under Robin's chest. He pushed down harshly, breathing in each time he did, "_Two... Four... Six..._"

Miss Martian's face was full of fear, tears already spilling over her cheeks in rivers. Superboy, covered in blood, turned to her. "M'gann! Can't you heal?"

M'gann shook her head, eyes still on Robin, whose chest rose in the air every time Wally let up. "N-no... I- I'm not that advanced yet-"

"Artemis!" Wally screamed as he still pushed down.

Artemis was over instantly, holding Robin's nose closed, and breathed into his lips. They were wet with copper liquid...

She pulled back and Wally repeated his movements up to fifteen. Artemis breathed. Again... Again... Again...

Three times they did the process...

Nothing...

Kaldur suddenly pulled out his aqua-sticks. He shoved Wally away. Shocked, the speedster fell onto his back. Aqualad put his sticks on Robin's chest and spoke loudly, "_Elestria_!"

Blue electricity flashed all over Robin's torso.

But still, nothing.

"_Elestria_!"

Nothing.

"_Elestria_!"

Nothing...

"_ELESTRIA_!"

The power of the shock made lightning flash outwards, burning the team's skin as they huddled at Robin's side.

Suddenly, there came a coughing, gurgling noise, and blood rushed forward from Robin's mouth. He gasped, choking on the blood, and Artemis tilted his head to the side so that the blood flowed from his lips to the ground.

Superboy immediately had his hands back on Robin's wound. There was an evil _squish _as blood rushed in between his fingers.

Not being able to hold it, Miss Martian turned and threw up all over the T-Rex. Aqualad shushed her, rubbing her shoulders, though his eyes were glued on Robin. Artemis was stroking his hair as she hissed soothing words. "C'mon, Robbie... You can do it... Just breathe, okay? Focus on breathing..."

Wally pulled his best friend's head into his lap, and Robin coughed blood all over the young hero's yellow-clad thigh. Artemis's eyes filled with tears as she looked to Kid Flash. He refused to meet her eyes.

Turning back to Robin, Artemis noticed that his lips were quavering. Sweat poured in buckets down his face. Then, his body convulsed.

Superboy jumped back, but Aqualad snapped for him to continue his job.

Wally held his friend's head firmly in his lap, as to help avoid injury. Under his domino mask, Robin's eyes went back into his head. "He's going into shock!" Wally exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"The League is on their way," Aqualad said. "Try to calm him."

"HOW?"

Artemis found her voice. It cracked, but she sang anyways. "_Hush, little Robin, don't say a word... Artie's gonna buy you a mocking bird... If that mocking bird don't sing, Artie's gonna buy you a diamond ring_..."

Wally joined her in a low tenor. "_If that diamond ring don't shine, Wally's gonna buy you a Book 'o Rhymes_..."

"_If that book ain't to your like, Artie's gonna buy you a racing bike_..."

"_If that racing bike breaks down, you'll still be the best hero in the town..._"

The two began again, Artemis stroking Robin's hair, Wally caressing his blood-covered cheek. The singing seemed to calm the whole team. In a shaky voice, M'gann entered. "_C'liok shana c'lomeck t'rhyu cla spenhg foyr llat_..."

Kaldur even joined in, in his own language. "_Rhuy mu lan a spell, canlrh re ahn ta klet_..."

Superboy didn't know the song, but he hummed the tune, blinking back tears.

The blood was _everywhere_. Robin was loosing too much. Soon, he would die. Everyone knew it... The crimson liquid spread out under his torso, drifting out almost a foot from his body. It was on everyone's feet, knees, and ankles. It covered Superboy's shirt, even if it couldn't be seen through the black fabric. It stuck out brightly on Kid Flash's yellow uniform. It was obvious on Artemis's tanned hands. It soaked through their skin and into their hearts as they sang softly.

Robin had stopped convulsing, but he still rasped as blood cascaded from his lips.

_Where are they? _Artemis thought as she stroked Robin's hair. The blood from her fingers spread into his black, sweaty locks, but she tried to ignore it.

It seemed like hours, but in all, it was only about two minutes. The blood refused to stop, so Connor took off his shirt and used it to try and staunch the flow, unsuccessfully.

Robin's rasps grew lighter and lighter, and the singing voices grew heavier and graver as they droned on.

Suddenly, there came heavy footfalls. A flash of bright red appeared, and Flash was at the boy's side, prying Wally away. Too shocked to protest, Wally's crimson-soaked form fell back into Artemis's arms. Flash began to hold Robin's head as he joined in the song.

Superman was next, with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at his side. J'onn took over for the bloody Superboy, aiding in by using a bit of his healing powers to stop the rivers of red. Green Arrow tried to comfort M'gann, who was bawling. Superman watched from a distance, fear inevitably shown on his chiseled face.

The next _click-clacks _that came were from Black Canary's high-heeled boots. She stopped when she saw Robin, the blood, and the tearful team of junior heroes.

Batman came then.

_Shittackii Mushrooms..._

He froze.

His black-covered hands turned to fists. His jaw tightened fiercely. He didn't make a move from the door. Then, after several moments, he stalked towards Aqualad and pulled him up swiftly by his shirt. "What the _Hell _happened?"

Aqualad's eyes held fear as he stammered, "L-Luthor... He- he shot R-Robin..."

Batman was at Robin's side just as swiftly as he had jerked Aqualad to attention. Robin's face slowly turned to his father-figure. He tried to speak, but only a gurgle of blood came out.

"Ssh, lad..." Batman said softly, but stiffly. "Ssh... _Taci, micuta mea Robin... Ai de fi bine... Ai de gand sa faca..._" he spoke with a hushed tone. _Hush, my little Robin... You're going to be okay... You're going to make it..._

No one understood the words, but, even in his almost drunken stupor, Robin managed a small nod. "_I- sunt... s-s-e frica, tati..._" _I- I'm... s-s-scared, daddy..._

Batman nodded as he caressed Robin's cheek. "_Ei stui... Fie puternic... Sta treaz, meacuta me Robin... Ramane puternica..._" _I know... Be strong... Stay awake, my little Robin... Stay strong..._

Martian Manhunter broke the awkward silence that followed. "I cannot stabilize him, but he needs to be moved. We must risk it-"

"We already lost him once!" Artemis cried before she could stop herself. Flash visibly jumped.

"What!"

Wally, coming around, nodded. "We- we had to re-recessitate him..."

J'onn nodded and began to levitated Robin off the ground. "We must still risk it... Or he _will _die..."

**Crappy ending, but I felt the CH was too long, so i cut it off dere.**

**:)**

**reviews= CH 3**

**no reviews= cancellation**


	3. Cookies

**CHAPTER THREE! YAY! (I own nothing... :*()**

**WARNINGS: slight language, GORE (do not read if squeamish) *has HEAVY details of Robin's surgery*, P.O.'d Red Arrow**

**PAIRINGS: slight SuperMartian, slight Arrow/Canary, (if u squint, turn your head, and eat a taco) Batman/Canary, WALTERMIS! (major)**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Three: Cookies**

"_We already lost him once!" Artemis cried before she could stop herself. Flash visibly jumped._

"_What!"_

_Wally, coming around, nodded. "We- we had to re-recessitate him..."_

_J'onn nodded and began to levitate Robin off the ground. "We must still risk it... Or he _will _die..."_

The statement shook everyone to the bone, but it _was _true. Robin would die if they didn't act quickly...

"Miss Martian," Superman said loudly. "Get your Bio-ship and meet us out front."

Nodding, M'gann flew off with Superboy and Kaldur'ahm on her heels. _She needs help_, Superboy thought. _She's too... fragile... emotional..._

Batman was stoic, but anyone who knew him well would have seen the furious rage and pain in his tense jaw. J'onn sensed it- the waves of anger flowed off of the man like waves on a beach. But the Martian was too focused on trying to levitate _and _stabilize Robin to speak.

Green Arrow stayed close to Batman, his shoulders tense and throat dry as he eyed Artemis and Wally, trying to get his mind off of the dying boy just inches from him. Artemis cradled Wally in such a way that she never would have, his body leaning up against hers as she stroked his hair with one hand, holding his hand tightly in her other. The young speedster was squeezing her fingers harshly, but Artemis returned the favor. Neither of them let up.

Batman held Robin's tiny hand in his, as well. The boy was so... broken... fragile as he floated there, face pale, chest no longer bleeding, but still stained bright red. Black Canary put her hand on Batman's muscular shoulder, but the man didn't pull away as was expected. So, Canary hugged his bicep in a sisterly manner. (Green Arrow's jaw tensed, but he knew Canary was just trying to be comforting.)

No one spoke the whole time. The only noise was that of Robin's rasps.

Superboy leaped into the room. "M'gann is getting medical supplies readied."

J'onn took no time taking Robin into the ship. He made his way to the back, setting Robin down gently on a medical table. M'gann handed her uncle a knife, and Batman cringed as J'onn lowered it...

Everyone was making their way to their respective 'rides'. Green Arrow was going to his car with Flash, who had decided that Wally was too shocked to run anytime soon, and wanted to stay with his nephew. But Artemis and Wally were still inside as Black Canary, Superman, and Superboy exited to get to Mount Justice. Superboy would ride in the Bio-Ship, and Black Canary would take the Bat-mobile for Batman. Superman, of course, would go by cape. (1)

Artemis was still holding Wally.

Slowly, so _painfully _slowly, he leaned forward off of her warm chest and turned to face her. She pulled down her mask to show her freckles that lay beneath midnight blue eyes. Wally looked away, tears in his eyes, but Artemis pulled his chin up to face her. "Hey," she crooned softly, "he's gonna make it, Baywatch-"

"Did you _see _him?" Wally snapped.

Artemis scowled. "Yes, I _saw _him, and _yes_,I'm worried! I may not know Robin as well as _you _do," she stood, fists tight, "but I care about him as if he were my own little brother. So shove it, Kid Mouth."

She turned to leave, but two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to face the red-head. His eyes were filled to the brim as he blinked at her. "Artemis... I- I'm sorry... I know you care about him, I'm just-"

Artemis put her fingertips to Wally's lips. "It's okay, Baywatch..." she said softly. "I- I understand..."

For a moment, they were still, Wally's arms still around her waist tightly, her chest against his. He gazed into her eyes and then slowly lowered his lips...

… and cut off Robin's tunic. The satisfying _riiiiiiiip_ of the fabric echoed through the silent ship as Superboy made his way on. Miss Martian was in his arms in an instant, still whimpering and crying. Aqualad appeared next to J'onn and Batman. "Aqualad," said the Dark Knight gruffly, "hook up an IV. Now."

Aqualad did so as J'onn scrubbed away the wet and dry blood, making Robin's pale skin turn a blistering red. The boy's ribs could be seen, outlining his stiff abs and strong chest. J'onn inspected the wound and grunted. "What's wrong?" Superboy asked.

"The bullet is still in his chest. No wonder the wound bled so much..." The Martian looked at Batman grimly. "Does Robin have a doctor?"

Batman nodded and pulled out his wrist-top computer. After a few moments, a woman's face appeared. She was young with wide-rimmed glasses, a white lab-coat, and a tight blonde bun. "Batman?" she asked warily, seeing how angry he was. "What's-"

"Robin's been shot. Chest wound. He's bled out about two liters. He needs surgery."

The woman, after shaking her head from shock, nodded. "The Cave?"

"No. The mountain."

The woman nodded, and said, "I'll bring Alfr- Agent A."

Batman gave a firm nod. "See you then."

The woman nodded back. "See you then."

… and Artemis followed his motions, her eyes still open. His eyes closed as he stopped millimeters from her lips. His breaths came out rasping and hard. His breath was minty, Artemis realized, and it warmed her face.

She closed her eyes, too, waiting for those warm, luscious lips to join hers.

But Kid Flash pulled away instantly. "We should go."

Heartbroken, Artemis nodded. "Right..."

They joined Flash and Green Arrow, who were anxiously waiting in the car, and zoomed off after the Bat-mobile and the camouflaged Bio-ship.

By the time they got there, Robin was fading quickly. His blood pressure was much, _much _too low, and his heartbeat was much, _much _too fast for comfort. Batman dashed inside, a trotting Martian Manhunter and floating Robin behind him. Slowly, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian followed. The two boys practically dragged the girl, as her knees had given out on the ride there.

The Bat-mobile and another car- dark, forest green- pulled up, and the adult heroes jumped out, running after Manhunter and the Bat. Artemis slowly made her way up to her teammates, bloody Wally behind her.

Artemis turned to Wally, putting a hand on his bloody cheek. He took her hand in his and held gently to her wrist. "You need to shower," she said. "Get... _clean_." She had almost said, '_Get the blood off.'_

Wally took a shaky breath and nodded, walking off. Superboy followed him. They needed showers and changes. M'gann's organic clothes had cleaned themselves, but Artemis and Kaldur still had a bit of blood on them. After setting M'gann down on the couch, Kaldur turned to Artemis, his 'thinking face' on.

"What?" the archeress asked, her face a large frown.

Aqualad locked eyes with her. "We thought we saw the target, but it was just-"

"-a decoy," came Green Arrow's voice.

Turning, the two saw Oliver, Batman, and Canary coming up to them. "They wouldn't let us in for the surgery," Canary said.

Artemis's eyes widened. "Surgery?"

Batman nodded. "To get out the bullet."

Artemis fell onto the couch next to M'gann, who had already cried herself to sleep. Batman continued. "A decoy, just a henchman. Luthor planned this... He _wanted _to shoot one of you... I reviewed the cameras on our way here."

Kaldur's silver eyes screamed murder. "Then we have proof against Luthor-"

"No," Batman said.

Artemis and Kaldur glared at him. "WHAT?"

Artemis stood and stalked towards the man. "We have _proof _that that... that... _monster _did this to Robin, and we're _not _going to _use _it!"

Green Arrow shook his head, putting a hand on his 'niece's' shoulder. "Artemis, we don't _have _proof. The cameras didn't catch Luthor's face, and they didn't record sound, so we can't use his voice. It was too dark to see his face. The only reason we _know _it was him was from you all."

Artemis let out an aggravated scream. "God! We just can't win!" She plopped down on the couch, putting her head between her knees as her shoulders hunched over.

Eager to change the conversation, Kaldur'ahm asked, "How is Robin?"

Flash, his gloves off, cowl down, his a surgical mask on and a vest over his suit, played nurse to Dr. Stephanie and J'onn. He bit back bile at the sight of the small, crushed boy. His chest was split open, showing a blood-covered heart that pulsated quickly. _B-bup, B-bup, B-bup, B-bup..._ And on, and on, and on. A worried Superman stood off, in case he wound be needed. (He _did _have an MD, but he had wanted nothing to do with the surgery. Only after J'onn insisted did the Kryptonian say he would 'supervise'.)

Flash was a scientist, and knew much about science, but that didn't mean he knew much about _human _science. But Dr. Stephanie didn't seem to care. She held her hand out and said, "Pliers!"

Flash handed them to her. She didn't even look at him as she began.

Flash had to look away, for fear of loosing his large dinner.

The doctor gently pushed the pliers into a small hole in Robin's lungs. Her face was contorted with concentration as she groped for the bullet. There came a tiny, _tiny _little _clang_, and the bullet was gently pulled out. Blood squirted everywhere, and J'onn quickly used a small vacuum-like machine to suck it up.

Dr. Stephanie inspected the bullet and swore loudly behind her mask.

Superman and Flash craned to look at the blood-soaked piece of metal.

A tiny sliver was missing.

Dr. Stephanie inspected Robin's heart and lungs closer, and let out another colorful word. "There's a sliver stuck in his heart!" she exclaimed, gaining a gasp from Flash.

Pulling out one of those standing-microscope/micro-whatevers, Dr. Stephanie used it to magnify Robin's beating heart.

There!

There it was- a tiny piece of copper sucking the life away from her patient!

She handed the pliers to Flash and said, "Tweezers!"

Swallowing his puke, Flash gave them to her.

So gently that it was painful, Dr. Stephanie grabbed the piece of bullet and extracted it from Robin's heart.

Just then, the machines went crazy.

"ROBIN!" she screamed loudly.

Everyone bolted into action. A glue-patch was put over the boy's blood-squirting heart, and his lungs were stitched and patched. J'onn used his healing powers to stabilize Robin as the doctor and Superman worked. (Flash had excused himself to retch.)

The machines quieted, and Robin's breathing went back to how it was before- unstable, but life-supporting.

The doctor closed up Robin's chest and used thick, black medical string to sew it up.

Then, Superman helped her apply the medicine and wrap up the boy in heavy white bandages.

They finished up easily, just as Flash came back in. "Is- is he gonna make it?"

Dr. Stephanie sighed heavily. "I- I don't know. J'onn? Did you stabilize him?"

J'onn shook his head. "He needs more blood-"

"Really?"

Frowning at her tone, J'onn continued. "Yes. _Really_. After he gets it, I can stabilize him."

"What type is he?" Superman asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Batman was called to the Med Bay, and he was permitted to see Robin. The boy was hooked up to at least seven different machines. One was reading his heart, another his brain waves, another his lung/oxygen intake, another his blood pressure, which was still devastatingly low.

"What's his blood type?" Dr. Stephanie asked.

"'O' positive," the Dark Knight said as he crouched next to Robin on a chair. "I'm 'AB'."

Nodding, a stiff frown on her face, Dr. Stephanie said, "That leaves only Green Arrow and Artemis." **(1)**

Luckily, Artemis had 'O' positive. But, Dr. Stephanie only allowed one liter to be taken, as any more could make Artemis just as bad as Robin was. Now, Artemis slouched on the couch, her upper torso in Wally's lap as he undid her hair-tie, rubbing her head gently.

Aqualad was busying himself with reading. M'gann was still asleep, and Connor was beating the living daylights out of a punching bag. Green Arrow had left earlier, to tie up the strings of why he had to be excused from his corporal meeting earlier. Black Canary was trying to calm down Superboy. Superman had left, having business at the Dailey Planet. Flash was out getting after-midnight (almost 3AM) snacks for everyone from Krispy . Stephanie (a bi***, in Wally's opinion), had left earlier, with strict instructions to Batman and J'onn on cleaning Robin's wounds, even though they both could have taught a five-hour class on it. 'Agent A' had appeared earlier, not too long after the surgery ended. He apologized for being late, but he had brought cookies.

Agent A was a kindly old man in a suit. He had a large white mustache, and he seemed to be incredibly close to both 'Master Batman' and 'Master Robin'. Wally secretly thought that the man was the so-called 'Bat-butler'.

No one touched the cookies, except for perhaps Wally (hey, metabolism!) and Artemis (who was secretly trying to do everything Wally did, trying to get him on her good side from her earlier... faults). He made no mention of this as he laid his head in her lap, nibbling on the M&M cookies.

"They are Master Robin's favorite," Agent A said sadly from his spot sitting across the room. Wally nodded.

"I know..."

Flash came in then, three large bags in hand. "Here," he said, trying to smile. "I got _plenty _for everyone!"

No one touched them (except for the archer and speedster).

Suddenly, the computer announced a voice, but it couldn't be heard above the screams of, "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I NOTIFIED EARLIER!"

Wally sighed heavily, not being able to hide his tiny smirk. "Roy..."

**I was told that my empty threats of cancellation wer BAD JU-JU, so, I will no longer do that...**

**BUT IF U DONT REVIEW I WILL SET MY RABID COMMUNISTS ON YOU!**

**so...**

**right here!**

**(downward arrow)**


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**OKAY! I know I'm REALLY neglecting MTF, so I'll try to get back on that soon, for my Meet the Family fans out there!**

**PLEASE READ!: ****not to be pissy or anything, but i do not appreciate the flames i've been getting, so please, if that's you, id appreciate it if u'd stop sending me flames. Imagine if it were YOU having fun writing a story, trying to please people and taking into FULL ACCOUNT all of the reviews you got, and then you read a FLAME that someone sent you about how 'your stories suck' and 'you should stop writing. NOW!' Well, I'm not gonna stop writing, so go deal with it, HATERS!**

**NOW... Back to the story... :)**

**WARNINGS: minor language... uh... Pissed Red Arrow... Pissed Bats... Blood... sadness and fluff. :)**

**PAIRINGS: MAJOR Waltermis, some Supermartian**

**_Sadly, I own nothing. :*(_**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Four: The Calm Before the Storm**

_Flash came in then, three large bags in hand. "Here," he said, trying to smile. "I got _plenty _for everyone!"_

_No one touched them (except for the archer and speedsters)._

_Suddenly, the computer announced a voice, but it couldn't be heard above the screams of, "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I NOTIFIED EARLIER!"_

_Wally sighed heavily, not being able to hide his tiny smirk. "Roy..."_

The archer stormed into the room, his bow clenched tightly in his white fist, his masked face bright red, as red as his tunic. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" he screamed.

Flash was up and at the youth's side instantly, trying to calm him with a hand to the shoulder, but Red Arrow easily pulled away. Wally stood and walked up to Roy. "Roy, chill."

He closed his eyes tightly, jaw clenched, and took in a deep breath. Slowly, he let it out through his mouth. "What... happened?"

Kaldur stood. "It is my fault-"

"No it isn't, Kaldur!" M'gann, awake from the screaming, objected. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Luthor's-"

"LUTHOR!" Roy was back. "LUTHOR SHOT ROBIN?" He couldn't believe he did a solid for that guy...

Kaldur sighed and nodded. "It was an ambush- our mission was to keep him from getting an Aztecan Ruby, but he fooled us and took Robin captive. Then..." Kaldur's voice faded.

Connor stood. "It's my fault, really. Luthor pissed me, and I ran at him. He shot Robin."

Everyone was silent.

M'gann began to cry again in the next few moments, though. Connor embraced her and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her like how he had seen on TV. The next few moments involved a bed... But he was unsure about that. How did wrestling make you feel 'better'?

Artemis sniffled and wiped her nose. Wally realized then that she had been crying.

Her eyes red and puffy, Artemis stood from the couch just as Green Arrow walked into the room. His eyes widened. "Roy?"

Red Arrow glared at his ex-mentor and foster-father. "Oliver. Why. Wasn't. I. Notified? The only reason I even frickin' knew was because the cops were on TV! They saw the blood and the cars and the ship, just before it went camo, and they saw Robin, broken and bleeding, being sent onto it!" Roy's face suddenly softened, and he looked away. Tears wet his mask as he hissed, "My little brother... shot..."

Green Arrow hugged Roy tightly, pinning his arms to his side. Roy's shoulders shook as he cried silently.

Wally and Artemis 'snuggled' again on the couch, shedding their own tears.

Then, Batman came out of the infirmary.

Everyone was on their feet, faces dry in an instant.

Batman gave a heavy sigh, and Oliver could tell that he wanted a _lot _of beer. "You can see him now... I- I'm done..."

**Thirty Minutes Earlier...**

Dr. Stephanie glared at Bruce as she finished. "His wounds need to be cleaned every four hours to avoid infection. Got it?"

Bruce nodded. It was only him, J'onn, and the doctor in the room, so he had his cowl down. Dr. Stephanie's face softened, and she sighed. "Alfred really wanted to come, but he said he had _something _to take care of."

"Probably baking cookies," Bruce said softly, trying not to smile.

Dr. Stephanie chuckled. "Oh, yes. That _does _sound like Alfred, alright!"

Her face suddenly sobered again. (Talk about bipolar... **(1)**) "Take care of him, Bruce..." she said softly.

Bruce nodded. "You know I will, Laura." **(1)**

And she left, just like that.

J'onn stood at Dick's left (his mask had been removed), while Bruce sat at his right, holding the boy's hand in both of his. The two large, black Kevlar gloves seemed to engulf Robin's tiny white fingers.

Bruce had to be strong, for his son...

Son...

Maybe- maybe, once Richard was well, Bruce would talk to him about adoption...

J'onn cleared his throat. "I shall leave you to... talk," he said uneasily, and floated from the room.

Dick's eyelids were down, but his eyes darted rapidly under them. His hair had been 'washed' with wipes, and now it was sticking out at odd angles, making Bruce smirk. In all, besides looking a bit pale, Dick looked calm, like the (somewhat) angelic, (not-so) innocent child he had once been, when Bruce first took him in...

He had been only eight when his parents were murdered. Bruce was in the crowd...

The billionaire had assumed that the boy had been given a respectable foster home, but after three months, he had heard no news on that subject. After looking into it, Bruce was completely livid at what he found. Dick Grayson, an eight-year-old orphan, had been kept at a cell at the _Gotham Juvenile Detention Center_ for three days, because no agent wanted to 'deal' with him. And, for the rest of those three months, he had been sent to _Gotham's House for Troubled Juveniles_. Basically, _Arkham Jr.'s_.

So, as furious and compassionate for the boy as he had been, Bruce took him in. After all of the gossip of inappropriate subjects had died down, Bruce administered to tests. He had been rejected for full adoption of the boy at that specific age, instead settling for 'Official Guardianship', but now that Dick was older, maybe, just maybe...

Bruce sighed. One could dream, right?

For a long time, now, Bruce had been subject to weekly check-ups to make sure that Dick was being 'well taken care of'. Of course, he was, but his teachers suspected neglect and abuse, do to all of the days Richard had been absent, due to Robin injuries, and the bruises and shiners he sported to school.

But there was no evidence of child abuse.

_Ha! Take that, jack-wads!_

Bruce brushed hair away from Dick's eyes and whispered to him softly. It was a lullaby that Bruce had learned when Dick was only eight. It was _the _lullaby, _Dick's _lullaby. The boy taught it to him, saying that his mother had sung it to him when he was scared or sad or upset or hurt.

Well, now was as good a time as ever.

"_Taci, micuta mea pasari_..." _Hush, my little bird... _"_Visul de a cerul albastru_..." _Dream of skies of blue... _"_Dar amintiti-va, putin pasari_..." _But remember, little bird... _"_Din dragoste I detin pentru tine_..." _Of the love I hold for you..._

He fought back tears.

Batman doesn't cry.

They threatened to boil over.

Batman _doesn't _cry.

His throat was dry.

_Batman doesn't cry_.

His nose burned.

Batman. _Doesn't_. Cry.

Tears fell down his cheeks.

Batman doesn't cry, but Bruce Wayne does...

He kissed Dick's head gently, taking a deep whiff of the boy's hair. It smelt of antiseptic and, _still_, blood.

Taking in a shaky breath, Bruce said softly, "Come back to me, Dickie... I love you, my little bird, and Batman needs his Robin... I need you, Richard Grayson, so don't you _dare _leave me... I'd never forgive myself..."

J'onn knocked on the door and stuck his head through it. (Yeah, through. He's a Martian. No duhr.) "Bruce, the children may want to see Robin..."

"Fine," Bruce said, pulling up his cowl. As he put the mask on Dick's face, covering up his baby blues, he said, "Send them in."

Nodding, Martian Manhunter phased back through the door.

Taking in one more shaky sigh, Batman stood and left the room, a black blur.

Roy shoved past Batman as he ran to the room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the small form, looking a sickly white, under the blankets. There was a tube running down Robin's throat, and another ran up his nostrils. He had an IV, and a blood-bag was hooked up to his arm. Even with his thin gown on, it could be seen how much gauze was wrapped around his torso.

Roy sat down next to Robin as the others filed in.

Miss Martian was set off by _another _fit of tears. Even though it just annoyed him, Superboy held her as she shook.

Wally sat down next to Roy, holding his friend's hand tightly. No, not friend- little brother... His and Roy's little brother... The Three Musketeers... Wally smirked and snorted, getting odd eyes from everyone.

Kaldur came to stand at the foot of Robin's bed, his arms crossed, worried, slashed eyes never leaving the boy's domino mask. Artemis hovered next to Wally.

Red Tornado hovered (not-literally) at the door as he watched the odd displays of emotion the teenagers all showed for their youngest member. If he had been human, he would have grunted or cocked his head, but, being a robot, he only filed the image away to his memory banks, and left.

Wally took in a shaky breath and said, "I swear to God, Robin, I'm gonna _kill _Luthor..."

"Not if I get to him first," Roy growled.

Kaldur'ahm shook his head. "No. We will _not _retaliate-"

"_Retaliate_?" It was Superboy, to everyone's surprise, who snapped. "Re_taliate_? We aren't going to _retaliate_, Kaldur," he hissed with venom. "We're going to _murder_-"

"You will do no such thing!"

Everyone looked to the door and saw a frowning British man. He walked into the room, a firm scowl fixated on his face as he glared at all of the 'youngsters'. "I have known Master Robin for almost seven years. He would _not _want you all to run off and kill, just because of him. He would be saddened, burdened by the fact that his injury made his friends and teammates- forgive me- go _over the edge_." Eying Roy and Wally, Agent A tried not to smirk. "And besides, I am sure that Batman would have beat you to it, anyways."

"WAIT!" Red Arrow stood. "Batman's going after Luthor?"

Agent A frowned and lied. Having years with the practice, he sounded very convincing. "Absolutely not, young man, and neither are you."

Suddenly, Robin moaned.

Everyone's eyes snapped over to him as he shook his head gently, blinking harshly under his mask.

Wally leaned forward. "Rob...?"

A searing, enormous pain echoed in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. He heard Bruce's voice, singing, singing gently- _his _lullaby... He tried to move, to tell Bruce that he was singing too quietly. But then, Bruce's voice stopped. His hand left Dick's, and the boy wanted to cry out, "No! Please! Stay! Please, Bruce, please! Stay! STAY!"

But he couldn't. It was as if there was a ten-ton weight on his chest.

A ten-ton weight _in _his chest, more like it.

But he fought it, fought the fog, until he heard voices.

"_...swear...Robin...KILL Luthor..."_

Luthor! What happened? Where was he? Was he in custody? What had happened during the mission? He remembered Superboy rushing at Luthor, then nothing...

"_...aren't going to... Kaldur... going to murder-"_

"_...no such thing!"_

The voices ran on, and then there came a shout. _"WAIT!"_

Robin's eyes snapped open, but even with his mask on, the bright white lights stung.

He gently looked around, not moving his neck. Wally... Roy... Artemis... Miss M... Supey... Kal... Alfred... WAIT! Alfred?

Robin turned his head to get a better view, but pain shot up his lung and into his heart. He moaned and felt something hard and wet in his throat.

Then, Wally said his name.

"Rob...?"

Robin looked over at Wally, blinking furiously behind his mask. He tried to smile, but it turned out more of a pained scowl. "H-Hey, Wa-Wally..." He coughed, and more pain shot through his chest. He moaned and clutched at it. Wally's and Roy's faces, contorted with worry, loomed over him.

"You okay, Robin?" Roy asked.

Robin shook his head. "H-hurts..."

"It's okay, Rob," Wally said soothingly. "You- you're gonna be fine..."

Robin tried to sit up, but more pain shot through his chest, and he cried out. Roy and Wally were suddenly both holding his arms tightly, trying to support his back. "You wanna sit up?" Roy asked, and Robin nodded.

It felt like it took hours just to sit up, all with the pain, encouraging, and pillow-shuffling that it took _just _to help Robin prop himself against the metal head-bars. He clutched the lower sheets in one hand, trying to relieve himself of his pain while altogether hiding it from his team. _Well, I already told them it hurts, but why _does _it hur- oh._

"Luthor- he- he shot me, didn't he?"

Grimly, Aqualad nodded. "Your chest."

Robin growled, "No wonder I feel like Hell."

Everyone giggled, but 'Agent A' frowned. "Now, then, Master Robin, do I need to add another dollar to the Swear Jar?"

In an attempt to smile, Robin ended up coughing again, pain shooting up into his chest. "Where- where's Batman?"

Artemis frowned. "Yeah... If he's not going after Luthor, where is he?"

Agent A bristled. "He had business to attend to."

Robin tried to hide his hurt- not _just _the physical. _'Course he did... He's too busy to make sure his son is alive... Right..._

Agent A smiled dimly. "I- I suppose I will leave you youngsters to chit-chat," he said, looking at Robin directly. Dick read the underlined text. _Are you alright here?_

He winced back, "Yeah. Thanks, Agent A." _Yeah, Alfie. They're cool._

Smiling, genuinely now, Agent A left.

Artemis sat at Robin's feet. "Hell, dude! You gave us all a shock!"

Robin tried, yet again, to smile, but unsuccessfully. "Y-yeah... I got a bit of a shock, too."

"Literally," Aqualad muttered, smiling. Everyone burst into laughter.

Even though Robin didn't understand, he tried to chuckle along with them.

Then, the hardest pain of all hit his chest, and he felt as if someone was ripping his torso apart. He cried out loudly and clutched at his chest, trying to breath. He then realized that there was a tube in his throat and another two in his nose.

Roy's worried face was above him again, and everyone stopped laughing. "Get it out," Robin rasped.

Roy nodded and oh-so-gently pulled the tube from Robin's throat. He coughed up some spit and a tiny bit of blood, and Wally swore, grabbing a rag from the bedside and rubbing it off of the sheets.

_Everywhere _hurt, Robin decided. Even if he had only been shot in the chest. He grunted, "Can- can you help me lay back down?"

Superboy plowed forward and did so, desperate to help Robin. He nodded his thanks, then bit back a yawn that would have seared his lungs. "I- I need to sleep," he said, closing his eyes.

Everyone nodded. "We'll leave," Aqualad said.

M'gann left first, Kaldur on her heels. Roy walked out, glaring at Artemis as he did. She glared right back, but waited for Wally at the door. Robin smirked as she took his hand. _Kaldur owes me twenty bucks..._

Superboy turned to leave, but fear suddenly struck Robin's soul. "Wait!" he called. Superboy stopped at the door and turned.

"Yeah?"

Robin felt eight again. "Can- can you s-stay with me?" he squeaked.

Superboy gave the smallest of nods. "Sure."

Batman swung down between the sky-scrapers on his grapple. He released it at the arc of his jump, then shot it back again, into a different rooftop. Pulling himself up, he didn't miss a beat as he ran across the rooftops.

On his way to LexCorp, he had stopped only one robbery. Metropolis was _definitely _a better place to live than Gotham. Then again, the only place worse than Gotham was probably Bludhaven.

His lungs filled with smoke, and Batman knew he was there.

Shooting up his grapple, he swung up twenty stories behind LexCorp offices.

The rest of the six floors, he climbed with two bat-a-rangs.

The Dark Knight stopped at the top floor and peered into the one-way glass, setting his mask on x-ray. He saw Luthor, his back to the Bat, standing at his desk.

It would have only taken minutes to disable the alarms, but Batman didn't give a crap about that.

He was only open to _revenge_.

He shattered the window as he jumped in, feet-first. Red lights dropped down and began to howl.

Batman ignored them, which was difficult, as they made his ears want to bleed. Stalking up to Luthor, Batman stopped just at the front of his desk.

An evil chuckle came, and Luthor turned. "Hello, Batman. I was expecting you."

He gestured to a champagne bottle. "Want some?"

Batman snarled, withdrawing another bat-a-rang, this one sharpened to a point that could draw blood just with a look. "I'm here, _Luthor_, to make sure you know _not _to attack my protege... Ever. Again."

Luthor chuckled. "Yes, of course you are." He touched a red button on the desk, and metal bars came down over the two doors in the room. Spreading his arms out wide, Luthor chuckled again, an evil noise that made babies cry and villains shiver. "So... _do _it."

Batman's eyes shrunk as he glared.

Luthor laughed loudly. "See? You can't do it! You can't kill me, because you're a _hero_, and no _average hero _kills!"

Batman had the deadly tool at Luthor's neck in an instant. It just _barely _pushed up against his skin, but enough to draw a trickle of blood. "Oh, _really_? Well, Luthor, we both know that I'm no _average _hero..."

Then, there came footfall behind them. A strong hand was placed on Batman's shoulder, and with it came a strong voice. "Batman, you _don't _want to do this... He's _not _worth it..."

Snarling, his grip tightening, Batman snapped, "Give me one good reason, _Boyscout_, why I shouldn't gut this creep like the eel he is?"

"Robin wouldn't want it."

Batman's facade shattered. _What? But Robin would do the same for me, wouldn't he?_

His mind drifted back to years before, when he had first taken in Dick Grayson...

_The boy had showed up in brightly-colored spandex just as Tony Zucco was about to kill Batman. Trapped as he was, Batman could only watched as Dick beat Zucco mercilessly. But, Zucco suddenly got the upper-hand, and he returned the favor._

_Struggling against his bonds, Batman finally managed to get free._

_Terrified, Zucco was chased up the high-bars of the circus tent. Batman ran after him. But, Zucco lost his footing and fell, fifty feet down._

_Down..._

_Down..._

_Down..._

_But instead of a deadly _crack_, there came a cry of terrified glee as Dick caught Zucco on one of the trapeze bars._

_Later that night, as Batman and Dick stood back watching Zucco being arrested, Batman addressed the boy. "Nice catch, but I thought you wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him?"_

_The eight-year-old seemed eighty with what he said next. "Well he did, didn't he? Justice."_

_Batman smiled at that, then his heart fell. "Dick... I've been thinking, maybe Bruce Wayne doesn't have what it takes to raise you..."_

_The boy was crushed, but hid it well as he said, "Well... If not Bruce Wayne, what about the Batman?"_

_Batman looked away, blushing at how prideful the boy's voice sounded when he said, '_The _Batman'. "We'd have to give you a name..."_

_Batman didn't see Dick look down at the 'R' on his circus costume. "Well..." the boy began. "Howabout... Robin?"_

_Batman cocked an eyebrow. "Like the bird?"_

_'Robin' put his hands on his hips and puffed out his tiny chest. "It's a family name!"_

Batman pulled the bat-a-rang down slowly. Luthor chuckled. "No guts, that's what I say-"

_SCHWACK!_

Luthor was on the ground with a bloody nose. Turning back to Superman, Batman growled, "Let's get out of here before the cops show up..."

Batman slowly stalked into the room. It was almost 7AM, but Dick's teachers had already been notified that Dick was out of the country with Bruce for 'business'. It had been spur-of-the-moment, and they'd probably be out for a week or two.

Batman tried not to smile when he saw Connor's head on the bed, his large hand enclosed over Robin's.

Slowly, he stepped out of the room.

He wasn't needed at the moment.

**Okay, there are gonna be more Chapters, 'cause I don't want dis to end.**

**BUUUUUUUUUUT... I'll give you a preview!**

_**M'gann walked into the room, or rather, floated. She wanted to check on Robin. He had been in the Med Bay for about two days now, and he had seemed to be getting... weaker, almost.**_

_**She came up to the boy and gasped. His skin was white, except for his cheeks, which were flushed bright red as sweat poured down his face. His eyes were closed tightly, as his teeth were clenched as he tried to breath through them.**_

_**Quickly, M'gann put a hand to his forehead. Her eyes widened, and she started rifling through the cabients and drawers, making a very loud ruckus as she searched. Crying out with a triumphant joy, she pulled out a thermometer and hit the 'ON' button. (Red Tornado had recently taught her how to use a thermometer. It took humans' temperatures. And, apparently, a human's temperature should be about 97.8 degrees or so.)**_

_**M'gann pried open Robin's jaws, which was a challenge all in itself. **_**Gosh!_ she thought. _He must be in a lot of pain...**

_**She put the thermometer under his tongue, and pushed the 'ON' button again. After about fifteen seconds, it bepped loudly. M'gann cried out when she saw the temperature.**_

_**103.5**_

**OOOOH! ROBIN! NOOOOOOO!**

**READ ON!**

**Oh.**

**And.**

**Please.**

**REVIEW!**

**(no flames, pwease!)**


	5. Infection

**I would like to say that I am sorry for any mistakes, and I apologize for putting little notes, (1), up and then forgetting the comments. I'm kinda stupid like that... But oh well! It's really not important... :)**

**WARNINGS: Medical-speak and detail that might be neauseating to some readers; P.O.'d Red Arrow (yes, again... :) )**

**PAIRINGS: Artemis/Wally, minor SuperMartian**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY**

**I do not own anything JLU or YJ related... :*(**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Five: Infection**

_Batman slowly stalked into the room. It was almost 7AM, but Dick's teachers had already been notified that Dick was out of the country with Bruce for 'business'. It had been spur-of-the-moment, and they'd probably be out for a week or two._

_Batman tried not to smile when he saw Connor's head on the bed, his large hand enclosed over Robin's._

_Slowly, he stepped out of the room._

_He wasn't needed at the moment._

Everyone decided to take turns helping out Robin, as they had other things that they had to do during the day. While the team was at school that day, Red Tornado changed the boy's bandages. Then, a few hours later, Flash showed up with some Chinese food. He sat in the Med-Bay room with Robin and ate six boxes of noodles while the boy slurped his soup up. Then, Flash changed his bandages for him, and left.

About an hour and a half later, Green Arrow and Black Canary came to check up on him. After he assured them that he was fine (but he really felt like Hell) they left.

Batman came about two hours later, but Robin was asleep. So, he sat there for thirty minutes, then changed the boy's bandages. He left before Robin woke up.

Wally got out of school at three. He instantly ran to the Mountain to check up on his 'little brother'. Robin was feeling feverish, even though his skin was clammy. Wally noticed that Robin looked ill, but he said nothing, not wanting to worry the boy.

Artemis got off at three-thirty and came over. She brought cheddar-popcorn and soda (but Red Tornado refused to let Robin drink the soda, as it could react badly with his medicine, and put him on a sugar-high, which would _not _be good for a confined Boy Wonder). While Wally gobbled up the popcorn, Artemis sat next to Robin and told him about her day, trying to get his mind off the pain that was evident in the boy's eyes.

At four-thirty, M'gann and Superboy came over. M'gann was instantly doing everything she could to make Robin comfortable, in a very motherly-way. Superboy just hung back, watching the non-meta-human with concern.

They all hung out there for hours, until Kaldur'ahm showed at seven. He apologized for being so late, but he had a meeting with King Corin, and then he had 'things' to do. No one asked what details these 'things' entitled.

Alfred came by at nine, just to 'tuck in' Dick. Smiling at the old man, Robin lied through his teeth, "Really, Alfie! I'm fine... Go home and get some rest."

That night, Robin felt his fever get higher, but he still said nothing. _Just a side-effect from the surgery..._ He began to sweat in his sleep, and his lungs seemed to be on fire when he woke up.

But still, he said nothing.

It was Saturday, and the team sat in the living room, watching Tropic Thunder (much to the girls' dismay). But none of them were _really _watching it, besides Wally. Superboy was staring at the TV, but nothing was really registering to his information-packed brain. Kaldur'ahm was reading 'War and Peace'. Artemis was shining her bow and fixing the feathers on her bow; and M'gann was worrying about Robin.

Scarfing down his bag of chips, Wally mumbled, "Well, just go check on him, Megan, if you're so worried. But last I checked, he was asleep."

The Martian nodded and drifted off down the hall until she reached the Med Bay.

M'gann walked into the room, or rather, floated. Robin had been in the Med Bay for about two days now, but he seemed to be getting... weaker, almost.

She came up to the boy and gasped. His skin was white, except for his cheeks, which were flushed bright red as sweat poured down his face. His eyes were closed tightly, and his teeth were clenched as he tried to breathe through them.

Quickly, M'gann put a hand to his forehead. Her eyes widened, and she started rifling through the cabinets and drawers, making a very loud ruckus as she searched. Crying out with a triumphant joy, she pulled out a thermometer and pushed the 'ON' button. (Red Tornado had recently taught her how to use a thermometer. It took humans' temperatures. And, apparently, a human's temperature should be about 97.8 degrees or so.)

M'gann pried out Robin's jaws, which was a challenge in itself. _Gosh!_ she thought. _He must be in a _lot _of pain..._

She put the thermometer under his tongue, and pressed the 'ON' button again. After about fifteen seconds, it beeped loudly. M'gann cried out when she saw the temperature.

103.5

Quick as a bolt of lightning, M'gann was back in the living room. Everyone looked up at her as her eyes filled with tears. "Guys! Quick! Robin's got a fever! 103.5!"

Wally's eyes widened, and he zoomed off, leaving Tropic Thunder blaring in the room. Kaldur was right behind him, Artemis at his side. M'gann hung back for a moment, trying to catch her breath as she cried.

Superboy gently pulled her into his arms and shushed her. "M'gann, calm down... He's made it this far, he's gonna make it now."

She nodded quickly, pulling away gently. "R-right, Connor... You're right." Her face lit up. "S-someone needs to call Batman."

Connor cocked an eyebrow and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked out of the room. "Not me."

Wally saw Robin's face, pale on some spots and red on others, his eyes squeezed shut as he rasped for air. In less than a snap, Wally had a wet rag and a bowl of ice water at the bedside table. He put the towel on Robin's forehead. The boy took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes behind his mask.

"K-K-KF?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, yeah Rob, I'm here..."

Artemis and Kaldur reached the room. Aqualad immediately went over to the machines that were hooked up to Robin and checked on his vitals. Artemis went over to sit next to Wally. She put her hand on Robin's knee and rubbed it gently. "Robin, when did you start feeling like this?"

Robin swallowed. "The truth?"

Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, a lie. No duhr we want the truth!"

Robin tried to laugh, but there only came up a loud, crackly cough. Blood appeared on his lips, and Wally's brows furrowed. _Crap..._ he thought.

Aqualad moved over. "I will call Batman."

And he did.

Robin was shivering, Artemis noticed. She stood. "I'll go get s'more blankets." Wally just nodded as she left.

Superboy appeared at the door right after Artemis left it. When he saw Robin's condition, his face hardened. "Luthor... He did- he did- _this_..."

Wally spoke up. "Someone better call Roy."

Superboy shrugged. "You better. He's _your _friend."

Rolling his eyes, Wally shot off to his room to get his cell-phone. Connor sat down next to Robin and took the rag, dipping it and wringing it in the ice-water. He re-placed it on the boy's forehead, and Robin's eyes snapped open once more.

"T-t-thanks, Supey..."

Superboy managed a small smile.

Kaldur'ahm turned to them. "Batman and Martian Manhunter are on their way."

M'gann trooped into the room, holding a large pile of blankets, and Artemis stumbled in after her, pillows reaching above her head. Robin couldn't help but snicker. "T-thanks, g-g-girls..."

Artemis dropped a heavy comforter over his frail body and pulled it up under his chin, careful not to hit his chest. "No problem, Robin. Just focus on getting better."

Superboy helped Robin lean up, and M'gann replaced his sweaty pillow for a cleaner, puffier one. As he sat back, a sharp pain, like a flames tong, shot into Robin's lung. He cried out softly, grinding his teeth together. "C-c-cra-a-a-ap... That r-r-really h-hurt..."

Wally came into the room, and the team was complete. "Roy's pissed, _again_, and he's on his way."

"Gre_aaaaaat_," Artemis said sarcastically. Wally bit back a retort. Ever since Robin had been shot, things between him and Artie had been... Well, _good_, even close to _romantic_...

He didn't want to ruin that just now...

Out of the blue, a seven-foot, green giant in a blue cape appeared in the room, and a black blur stalked in through the open doorway. Superboy quickly cleared away, and Batman sat next to Robin, taking off his gloves and re-wetting the rag. "Robin, how does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"_Intepaturi...(Stings...) Arsuri... (Burns...)_ God, _tati_, it feels like Hell..."

Batman smirked gently. "I know, Robin..."

J'onn pulled back the blankets. "If you all could please leave," he directed to the team, "I need to check Robin's wound."

They nodded and all left (actually, Wally was dragged out by Artemis and Kaldur'ahm).

J'onn pulled Robin up gently by his shoulders, and the boy bit his tongue to keep from screaming at the searing, excruciating pains that racked his body. He bit it so hard, he began to taste blood.

Batman pulled down his cowl and took off Robin's mask. "Better?"

_No... Now you can see my tears... _"Y-yeah..."

Nodding, Bruce helped J'onn pull the nightgown up over Robin's head. J'onn's eyebones (he doesn't really have eyebrows...) raised sharply as he saw Robin's chest.

From his stomach up, the boy had his normal bright white skin, but then, where the stitches started, his skin was turning a sickly yellow, with bits of red and green everywhere. In between the stitching, Robin's wound was letting out yellow and white puss. Bruce averted Dick's eyes as he inspected the damage for himself.

"Infection," J'onn said morbidly. He looked up at Bruce, his yellow eyes meeting blue. "We should put him under to clean it."

Bruce nodded and looked at Dick's eyes. The boy had them squeezed tightly, as to not show his foster-father his tears that threatened to boil over. "It's okay to cry, Dick..." Bruce said softly, caressing the boy's cheek. J'onn pretended not to hear.

Dick nodded and pulled himself to lay down as Martian Manhunter pulled the blankets off the bed. Gently, Bruce put a mask over Dick's nose and mouth and flipped the switch. Slowly, gas poured into his foster-son's lungs, and Robin's eyelids relaxed as he fell into a deep slumber...

J'onn pulled out some tools and began to sanitize them vigorously. "We must undo the stitching, clean him, and them redo it. But first, we should call in Clark." At Bruce's glare, J'onn said, "We need to make sure that his lungs and heart are not infected as well."

Nodding and grunting gruffly, Bruce pushed him comm unit. "Superman, over."

After exchanging a few sentences, Bruce said, "He'll be over in five."

J'onn nodded. "Let us begin."

Roy bolted off of his bike and into the Mountain, not even pausing as it announced him. He almost slammed head-first into Wally, but stopped himself at the last moment. "Wally! What's wrong with Robin?"

Wally shrugged, nibbling on his lower lip. "I- I dunno... But he's got a high fever..." Lowering his voice and looking over his shoulder at the team, Wally said to his friend, "I think his wound's infected... He's got the symptoms- sweating, fever, clamminess, extreme pain at the sight of infection..."

Roy shivered. "Right. Infection. Great. _Now _I'm gonna kill Luthor..."

Wally said nothing, but led Roy over to the group. Roy scowled as Wally sat almost on top of Artemis's lap, intertwining his fingers with hers and gently playing with them. _Traitor..._

"Did anyone call Bats?"

Kaldur nodded. "Martian Manhunter and Batman are here-"

The computer suddenly announced, "_Superman- 01... Flash- 04... Green Arrow- 07... Aquaman- 06..._"

The team stood to acknowledge their mentors- except for Superboy and Roy, who had plopped down onto a cushy chair.

Aquaman put a heavy hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "Kaldur'ahm, how is your team faring?"

Kaldur grimaced. "We are... faring, my King."

Aquaman nodded knowingly.

Flash and Superman had already darted off to the Med Bay to help out Bats and J'onn, but Green Arrow hung back. "Roy! When did you-"

"A couple 'a minutes ago," the young man grunted.

Nodding away the awkward silence, Green Arrow turned to his 'niece'. "Artemis, can we talk real quick?"

Eying Wally, Artemis stood and followed her mentor over to the other side of the room where they spoke in hushed tones.

Everyone slouched back in their chairs and just waited there, desperate for word on Robin's condition.

J'onn had already undone Robin's stitches, and his skin was threatening to bust open with the light scabbing that had already appeared. Flash, his hands now with rubber sanitation gloves on, held firmly to the boy's chest as J'onn scraped away the infection, also grabbing up some of the dead skin and scabs.

Superman had affirmed regretfully that, yes, Robin's lung was infected, but thank _God _his heart wasn't.

So, Dr. Stephanie was on her way for the surgery to remove the infection before it spread.

Batman was at Robin's side the whole time, even though the boy couldn't feel anything. Under his eyelids, Robin's eyes again darted back and forth, back and forth. In hushed tones, Batman spoke to him, "_Ai de gand sa fie amenda, _Robin... _Ai de gand se fie amenda_..." _You're going to be fine, Robin... You're going to be fine..._

If Robin wasn't wearing his mask, Batman could have seen the boy's lips move in his subconsciousness, forming the words, "I hope..."

**Yeah, I know, kind of a crappy filler-chapter, but WHO CARES?**

**oh yeah, you do...**

**:) he he, he he, he... (uneasy laughter.)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**REVIEW!**

**(right here)**

**(downwards arrow)**

*** how do you even DO a downwards arrow, btw? ***

**(confused face...)**


	6. Poison

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, the Justice League, Walmart, Katie Perry, _Hot and Cold_ by Katie Perry, or 'shittakii mushrooms' (as someone so kindly pointed out in a review)**

**WARNINGS: minor language, romance, depressing scenes, sad scenes, fluffy scenes, *surgery info that may be neauseating to some readers***

**Pairings: Superboy/Black Canary (son/mother-ish), Dick/Bruce (son/father-ish), WALTERMIS (yaaaaaaaay!), (some) SuperMartian**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Six: Poison**

Dr. Stephanie was furious as she dressed herself in her surgery vest. "Really, Bruce," she growled to herself, "I told you to be careful, as to _not _get an infection, but what do you do? Nothing! He now has an infection, and it's all... your... stinkin'... FAULT!"

She pulled out her tools and crossed over to the unconscious Robin. J'onn stood at his head, and Superman stood at his feet. "Alright..." Dr. Stephanie said softly. "Let's begin..."

Batman looked... defeated. He was leaning over on the metal chair outside the surgery room, his head in his hands, shoulders looking downcast as they slumped. Green Arrow paced in front of him, Roy pacing right next to him. Artemis was in the other room, not wanting to be anywhere _near _the surgery room. The idea of little Robin's body so... broken... just made her want to retch. Wally was sitting- more like _lounging_- on the floor next to where his uncle sat next to Batman on another chair. M'gann was in her room, crying herself to sleep, while Kaldur'ahm had been- regretfully- called away to Atlantis for a meeting with King Corin. Superboy was duking it out with a robot in the training room, Black Canary supervising him. Red Tornado was on a mission.

Suddenly, a loud beep broke the uncomfortable silence, making everyone (except the Bat) jump. Blushing, Flash pushed his comm unit. "Yeah?... Look, Mr. T- naw... yeah, but- whatever..."

Groaning, Flash stood. "I've got a mission," he said reluctantly. "I- I gotta go, Kid." He ruffled Wally's hair, then called the Watchtower. "Table for one."

In a flash (haha) of blue light, Barry was gone.

Green Arrow excused himself, saying he needed to check on Artemis- but, in all truth, he was just uncomfortable seeing Batman so... depressed. Yeah, he _never _smiled, but he wasn't ever really _depressed_, just a pain in the arse.

Wally watched Roy pacing, sure that a hole would soon be borne into the tile. Propping his head on his knees, Wally fell asleep...

J'onn's eyes widened when he saw Robin's lung. It had turned a squeamish, green/yellow/brown color, with blue veins jutting out. Dr. Stephanie gasped and shook her head, her voice muffled by her mask as she spoke.

"No, no, no... This- this is all wrong..."

She turned to Superman. "Clark, find that bullet. Now."

He flew off to do so, and Dr. Stephanie turned back to Robin. Yes, there was a bit of infection, but only a tad. It was so little that antibiotics could have dealt with it, not surgery.

Superman returned with the bullet, and Dr. Stephanie took two minutes to whisk it under a microscope. She adjusted the lenses as she used pliers to tear the metal apart. "Damn..." she hissed.

Inside the bullet was an empty, glass container. It had a few drops of a chemical in it, but Dr. Stephanie knew one thing-

Robin hadn't _just _been shot...

That bullet was _designed _to break apart...

Robin had been poisoned.

It took four hours before Dr. Stephanie emerged from the surgery room. By that time, Green Arrow, Flash, Artemis, Wally, Kaldur'ahm, and Roy were all in the hall with Batman.

The Dark Knight stood, his cape whistling as it swept around his body. "Laura, is he..."

She sighed shakily. "I need to speak with you, Batman. _Alone_."

Giving each other looks, the group of heroes dispersed.

Laura took off her glasses, rubbing tired eyes. "You might want to sit, Bruce."

He glared at her. "No, I think I'll stand, _Laura_."

She glared right back, her own little glare that could bore holes in someone's head. "Fine."

Her gaze softened, and she sighed heavily, looking at her feet. "Bruce... When Dick was shot, I thought that it was a normal bullet, I mean- what other type of bullet is there? A bullet is a bullet." Batman cocked an eyebrow, nodding for her to go on. "What I mean is, ugh... See, the bullet was designed to break apart, as if it was _opening_ to let something _out_. See, Bruce... Luthor- he- he poisoned Robin's lung. I can't identify the poison just yet, but I'm going to ask Barry to work on it. He _is _a police scientist... Once he identifies the poison, then we can work on an antidote, but... until then..."

She looked up at Bruce's mask, trying to see his dark eyes. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do."

And she left.

Batman stood there for a moment, frozen with- _fear_... He had _never _felt such _fear_ before, but, then again, taking in Dick had... changed the Dark Knight. The boy was his light. Robin was the reason that Batman made sure he came home every night. The boy was the light at the end of the dark tunnel for Bruce, though he would never tell him that...

Taking in a deep breath, Batman walked into the room.

He saw Superman putting away some medicines, and J'onn was pulling Robin's tiny form into another nightgown. The two heroes looked up when Batman entered, and, nodding to each other, took their leave, casting sorrowful glances at Batman and Robin.

Batman pulled down his cowl, becoming the playboy millionaire he was once again. Crossing over to Robin, he removed the boy's mask. He didn't know why Laura hadn't removed it, as she, J'onn, and Clark already knew the boy's identity. Oh, well. It's not like it _mattered_.

Gently pulling a long black piece of hair from his 'son's' face, Bruce smiled weakly at all of the memories that flooded him. Robin's first week as a vigilante... His first birthday at the Manor... His first Christmas... Thanksgiving... His first training session... The night that Diana had taken him to his Mother-Son dance.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The first time Diana had met Dick was when he was Robin, before the Thanagarian invasion. Robin was nine, a year into his 'hero-work', as he had called it, when Batman and Wonder Woman were called to a mission. Well, Alfred was out of the country, and, as Dick was only nine, he had ventured with the two to a little city in China to help deal with a wildfire. He had done excellent, helping evacuate everyone while Batman flew the Javelin, flying in the sky with Wonder Woman and helping extinguish the flames. Afterwards, Diana had 'fallen in love' (for a lack of better terms) with the small boy. And after Batman finally revealed his identity to Diana (when the two had started 'meeting' ooh, la, la), Dick and Diana had really hit it off. When Dick was ten, Diana took him to his school's Mother-Son dance. Of course, with the parents and adolescent boys there, it had been a bit of a struggle for the famous Wonder Woman, but they ended up sneaking away to go to Ben and Jerry's.

Bruce stopped for a moment. _Crap..._ He hadn't told Diana about Robin's being shot. Then again, if Superman _and _Flash knew, surely the whole Watchtower did, right?... Hopefully, because if not, Bruce was in for a whooping from Shayera _and _Diana.

Bruce smiled at his ward as the boy nuzzled into his mentor's hand.

"B-B-Bruce..." he asked softly.

Bruce kissed the boy's forehead. "Yes, Dickie... It's me, I'm here... I'm here..."

Dick moaned. "It- it h-h-hurts to b-breathe..."

Bruce quickly pulled the oxygen-mask out and put it over Dick's nose and mouth, making sure to turn on the small microphone so that you could hear the boy's muffled voice.

"_Imi pare rau..._"

Bruce frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"I- I wasn't wa-watching... and I- I got- got _impuscat_..."

Bruce half-sighed, half-snorted. "Dick, it's not your fault that you got shot..."

Dick let his eyes flutter closed. "But- but y-you always... always t-taught me to w-watch... watch my surroundings... I- I f-f-failed... I'm s-s... _Imi pare rau_..."

The man shook his head firmly. "No. _Nu, fiul_... It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you hear me, _putin pasare_? It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Robin nodded. "O-okay... I t-t-trust you, Bruce..."

The statement shocked Bruce more than he would like to have admitted. This boy, this _child_, trusted Bruce with his life, every _single night_. He trusted that Bruce would have his back as Batman and Robin, and he expected that the man would keep him safe while he was at home and at Galas and at museum openings and such...

This boy _trusted _him...

"Go to sleep, Dick..."

Dick opened his eyes again. "You- you won't l-l-leave... leave me... w-will you?"

Almost too quickly, Bruce replied, "I will _never _leave you, Dick..."

That was good enough for the boy.

He fell into a deep slumber...

Red Arrow held Robin's hand as the boy slept. Wally held his other on the opposite side of the bed. Beneath everyone's visual range, he also had his hand on Artemis's thigh as she traced his fingers mindlessly, watching Robin sleep.

M'gann was still in her room, asleep for the past five hours. She was mentally exhausted, being able to feel the radiating pain from Robin and Batman- Robin's physical, while Batman's emotional. She could also feel the anger and hurt that radiated from the rest of the Young Justice and Justice League.

Superboy was in the room, lounging on the door frame as he went over every detail of his day at school, just trying to relieve his mind of the pain.

Aqualad was off, back at Atlantis again.

A beep resounded, followed by _Hot and Cold _by Katie Perry. Artemis growled and answered her cell. "Yeah?... Mom, can't I- ugh... tonight? Really? Well, why can't I just- fine..."

She slammed the phone shut and stood, letting Wally's hand slide from her thigh. It gave her chills- the good kind. "I've got to go... My mom is having our _neighbors _over for dinner."

Wally smiled dimly. "Don't worry. You're not missing any action."

Trying to force a smile, Artemis nodded and left, her quiver and bow strapped to her back.

After about twenty minutes, Superboy excuse himself.

Another hour after that, Wally was called home by his parents.

Roy stayed, though. He didn't give a crap whether or not he had some big test in his major course at college the next day! His little brother was hurt... And dying...

When Dr. Stephanie had told them about the poison, they had all been shocked. Superboy and Kid Flash were both ready to go pound out Luthor's brain, and, to be honest, so had Superman and Flash.

But they couldn't, J'onn reassured them, as it would be _very_, _veeeeery _bad publicity for the League.

So, they dealt with beating up his cardboard lookalike.

Really, who sells a _Lex-frickin'-Luthor _cardboard lookalike?

Apparently Walmart.

Roy smiled as he remembered the time he, Dick, and Wally had been kicked out of Walmart...

Actually, they had been kicked out about... _ten... fifteen..._ twenty-two times. (It was always Wally's fault. NO! THE CASHIER DOES NOT WANT TO DATE YOU! Then again, Dick _had _tried to sneak out some beer once... He hadn't been able to sit for three weeks once Bruce and Alfred were done with him...)

Robin suddenly stirred, and his eyes flickered open under his domino mask. "R-Roy?"

Roy nodded, taking off his own black identity-keeper. "Yeah, kid. I'm here."

Dick frowned. "Where- where's Bruce?"

Roy grimaced at this. Bruce had been called out by the League. He argued with them for a good half-hour, so, Mr. Terrific ended up just beaming him up while he was screaming into his comm unit.

"He was forced to go on a mission with the League."

Dick frowned. "Wh-what? Forced?"

Roy chuckled. "Yeah. You think he'd leave you by _choice_?"

Dick shrugged, but a searing pain in his chest made him cough. He went into a fit of the body-racking motions, and Roy bent him forward gently, rubbing the boy's back until the fits stopped. Pulling off the boy's mask, he handed him a glass of water, and Dick croaked, "_Va multumesc_." _Thanks you._

Roy nodded. "_Esti bine venit_." _You are welcome._ (Hey, he was the ward of a billionaire. He knew a _bit _of Romanian.)

Roy helped Dick settle back down, then the boy looked up at him. "Bruce- he- he wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't what?"

Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Leave me... me b-by choice?"

"Hell no!" Roy chuckled. "He screamed at Mr. T for like, four frickin' hours on why he couldn't come. So, the jackwad just beamed him up without B's consent."

Dick's face lit up a bit at this, and Roy asked with a twinge of worry, "You think he'd leave you?"

Smiling, Dick nuzzled into his pillow. "N-not... not anymore..."

**yeah, prob'ly gonna be only like three more chapters or so...**

**SO!**

**READ MY OTHER STORY:**

**Meet the Family**

**AND REVIEW!**

***the winning arrow is...***

**V**


	7. Watchtower

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**

**o'tay, I'm about to start working on my YJ Futurefic!: Nightwing. SO READ IT AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**I own nothing.**

**WARNINGS: P.O.'d Leaugers, mild language (sorry! it makes it realistic!), romance, and fluff!**

**PAIRINGS: SOME SuperMartian, MAJOR Waltermis, BMWW (MAAAAAAAJJJJJOOOOOORRRRRRR!)**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Seven: Watchtower**

_Roy helped Dick settle back down, then the boy looked up at him. "Bruce- he- he wouldn't?"_

"_Wouldn't what?"_

_Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Leave me... me b-by choice?"_

"_Hell no!" Roy chuckled. "He screamed at Mr. T for like, four frickin' hours on why he couldn't come. So, the jackwad just beamed him up without B's consent."_

_Dick's face lit up a bit at this, and Roy asked with a twinge of worry, "You think he'd leave you?"_

_Smiling, Dick nuzzled into his pillow. "N-not... not anymore..."_

Barry growled and pounded his head onto the table. Iris looked up from paying the bills and stared at her husband, who sat at his 'Scientist-Desk' (basically, just a table with a microscope and a few beakers for experiments).

"What's wrong, hon?"

Barry, bags under his eyes, looked up at Iris with a small smile in his green eyes. "Well, you know how I told you about Robin?"

Biting her lip, Iris nodded. "Yeah... Is he- is he okay?"

Barry sighed and pulled on his short blonde hair. "No. He's not." The answer was so blunt, so serious for the speedster, that Iris's heart dropped. Barry continued. "The bullet that shot him was designed to break apart, and it forced poison into his lungs-"

"-And now it's your job, as a scientist, to figure out what the poison was."

Barry looked up and smiled. "How right you are, Irie..."

Smiling, Iris sashayed over to her husband and sat herself on his lap, tenderly kissing him, then nibbling a bit on his lower lip. "Maybe you just need a break..."

Barry's eyes lit up, but his smile quickly faltered. "No- Irie, I can't... I- I _need _to do this..."

Iris sighed. "Okay, hon, but don't work _too _hard. And don't forget to eat- you can't help that poor boy when your metabolism is acting up, you know."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom."

Giggling, Iris went back to the bills. "Maybe we can have a bit of fun when you figure this out?"

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe..."

Robin's lips were turning purple, even with the oxygen tank on full blast. His breath beneath the plastic was rushed and raspy. His face was all white, besides the tiny tint of pink over his nose and cheeks. His 'infection' was spreading, now reaching all the way down to mid-stomach and his shoulders. Firm gauze was wrapped around him, making it feel like (to the poor boy) that ten dozen weights had been placed on his body. His fever had risen to 104.8 degrees.

106 degrees can kill you.

Kid Flash (they had just gotten back from a stake-out mission) was wiping sweat from the boy's brow, trying to tear his eyes away from the stained yellow gauze that covered his best friend's torso. In the big white bed, Robin seemed even tinier than he really was.

Red Arrow was leaning against the door frame, his lips set in a firm line, no scowling, no frowning, no smiling. Just a line.

M'gann was cooking, and Superboy was 'helping', trying to get his mind off of Robin's further deteriorating state. Artemis was in her room, cleaning her weapons (but no matter how hard she scrubbed- Kid had tried to explained to her- they would _not _get any shinier).

Aqualad was speaking with Batman about the mission, and would soon probably lock himself in his room to glower and read all day. (He still blamed himself for Robin's injuries.)

Batman suddenly stalked into the room. He saw Robin lying there, the sheets pulled up onto his waist, but not covering his bandaged torso, and the foggy mask on the boy's face.

Going over to a cabinet, Batman swiftly pulled out a thermometer and crossed back over to his 'son'. "Take his mask off," Batman ordered.

Wally (he had removed his cowl), reached for the black fabric, but Batman caught his wrist and growled, "The one that has _oxygen _in it." 'Idiot' hung in the air after the statement.

Scowling, Wally gently pulled the green band over Robin's head and removed the mask.

Robin's breath came in rapid gasps, now. Quickly, Batman put the thermometer under Robin's swollen tongue, and waited for it to beep.

_Beep!_

When the Dark Knight saw the temperature, his eyes grew wide. In an instant, he had the IV and blood-bag removed from Robin's arm.

Red Arrow quickly stepped forward. "What the Hell are you-"

Batman, Robin in his arms, pushed past the archer. "His fever is 105.8. I'm taking him to the Watchtower for further medical help."

When Mr. Terrific got a call that Batman was coming to the 'Tower with Robin en tow, and needed a gurney, he was thoroughly shaken. Almost _every _hero in the Watchtower knew Robin- from when he was eight and would come into space to be baby-sat by the heroes while Batman was either off-planet or dealing with the Joker, and Alfred wasn't available or needed to help Batman.

_Man, _the cyborg thought with a grin as he revved up the teleporter, _that kid got into so much crap..._

A blue light flashed, and Batman appeared, holding a rather pale, sweaty, and unconscious Robin. The boy only wore boxers and a _ton _of gauze.

Mr. Terrific was up in an instant, running over to the vigilante as he laid his ward down on the gurney to be taken to Medical. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Batman shook his head. "I'll fill you in at the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"The one we're holding- _now_."

There was over a billion heroes present- okay, well, maybe not a _billion_, but there were tons. Amongst them were Shayera, Wonder Woman, Elastic Man, both Green Lanterns, Superman, Zatanna, HawkMan, Grimm, Plastic Man, Booster Gold, Supergirl, Fire, Ice, Hawk and Dove, and dozens of others. Batman growled. It was supposed to be _only _the Founders, and a few others, but _noooo... _When word spread that Robin was injured, and Batman was holding a meeting, almost the whole freaking Watchtower showed up.

Slowly, Batman cleared his throat. "As you all may know, Robin is severely injured..." Wonder Woman was glaring at Batman. He growled in his throat. "And the reason for that is a mission that our newly formed Black-Ops team, Young Justice, went on...

"Lex Luthor was planning on stealing an Aztecan ruby that can control the shape matter took-"

"WAIT!" Zatanna cried out. "_Lex Luthor _was behind it, and you let the _side-kicks _go?"

She and several others looked furiously around the room at all of the mentors (all except Flash were present).

"Seriously?" Dove cried out in sync with Hawk.

Fire, in her Brazilian accent, blurted out, "Wait! I am sure that Batman and the other mentors have a _perfectly _good reason for putting _children _in harm's way!"

All of the heroes looked to Batman, who replied simply, "We did not know that Luthor himself would be present, and, besides that fact, the children are fully capable-"

"Obviously," Shayera snorted.

Batman glared at her. "Care to speak your thoughts, _Hawkgirl_?"

She glowered at this. "No thanks, _Detective_."

Batman continued. "While on the mission... Luthor shot Robin-"

And all Hell broke loose. It was as if demons had risen from Below and attached to all of the heroes. They screamed and shouted and stomped around, enraged that Luthor would do such a thing, no less to a _Founder's _kid.

"QUIIIIEEEEEEEEEET!" Wonder Woman screamed.

Everyone froze and stared at her. Her fists so tightly balled that her knuckled were white, she raised one to Batman. "You better have a damn good reason for not telling us."

Batman ignored that.

"The bullet was removed successfully, after piercing both his heart and lung-" more yelling, but this was easily downed by Superman "-and it was suspected that an infection set in.

"That is not true... The bullet contained poison and broke apart in Robin's chest. It is killing him."

Blunt. That's the Batman for 'ya!

Everyone was silent, gaping, their eyes filling with tears, their faces of horror plastered on their heads. "Oh, God no..." Wonder Woman hissed, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Oh, Hera, let the boy live..."

Superman stepped forward, breaking the sorrowful silence. "Flash is currently working on a cure-"

"FLASH?"

He glared at the dozens of heroes who made the outburst. "Yes. Flash is a criminal-investigation scientist for the CCPD. He is coming up with a cure, and it will be administered to Robin ASAP. So, _please_, do _not _worry, and do not spread rumors amongst yourselves. We are not pointing fingers-"

"EXCEPT AT LUTHOR!" Hal Jordan shouted, firing up his ring. "I swear, I'm gonna gut that freak where he stands, and then dance on his damn grave!"

Several heroes put in their agreements and consent. J'onn and Superman worked to calm them down while Batman ventured away silently, towards the Medical Bay.

He got to the hallway just when a small, yet forceful, hand grabbed his bicep and swung him around. "Diana."

Her blue eyes glassy, Diana wiped away tears of outrage. "Bruce, why didn't you tell me sooner? And not at a _meeting_, but face-to-face, you and me?"

Batman sighed and looked away. "Because I knew you'd be pissed."

Diana couldn't help but chuckle. "Right. Dick is like... almost like a son to me..."

She looked up at Bruce and pulled his chin so that she could see his mask and lower face. "Bruce... Is- is that alright?"

Bruce pulled Diana into his chest, his arms low on her waist. "Fine by me if it's fine by him, Princess."

And she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The doctors scurried around as they administered Morphine, antibiotics, water, oxygen, nutrients, and blood to their young patient. Batman, his fingers interwoven with Wonder Woman's, sat at his foster-son's side, watching the boy's pale face as the light flickered over it, casting shadows onto the snow-white skin.

Slowly, Dick's blue eyes fluttered open. (His mask had been removed.) "B-Bruce?"

Batman smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, Dick... I'm here, and so's Diana."

The boy turned his head to the princess, who smiled and wiped hair from his face, her long fingers brushing across the plastic oxygen mask he wore. "Yes, Richard, I'm here. And I won't leave, unless you want me to."

Dick smiled gently under the mask, then coughed.

The coughs racked his frail body like violent waves in a hurricane. Bruce, his eyes filled with worry, rubbed the boy's shoulder as he tried to curl into the fetal position. "Ssh, Dick... It's okay, you're okay..."

Gently, the coughing subsided to hiccups, then to silence.

Dick was asleep.

Bruce sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Diana leaned into his chest and wrapped both arms around his body. "He'll be okay, Bruce."

"I know..." _I hope..._

Barry groaned and swore loudly. It was 4AM, and he had worked on this through the whole night. He _still _didn't know what poison it was... He had tried almost every single frickin' poison on the face of the whole frickin' planet, and he still couldn't find out which frickin' one it frickin' was!

Iris woke up at her husband's growls. "Barry, hon, are you _still _working on tha_aaaaaatttt_?" she yawned.

Barry grumbled to himself, ignoring his wife. She rolled her eyes, then covered her face with a pillow. Her muffled voice just barely carried over the words, "Hurry up..."

Robin had been at the Watchtower for almost three days. His fever was at a terrifying 106.3 degrees, and his 'infection' was spreading down towards his hips and to his biceps. It was a terribly, terrifyingly, eye-opening experience for the whole JLA and YJ.

Now, the YJ were all sitting in the living room of the Mountain, waiting for any word on Robin's condition.

Wally was doing the only thing he could do- eating. Artemis snuggled into his chest, sitting almost on top of his lap. Roy glared at her from across the room at the bar stool, where Superboy also sat, eating several burnt and crumbling brownies that M'gann had made. So far, she had baked the smell of burnt cookies, burnt cake, burnt fruit tarts, and burnt brownies into the mountain. Now, she was working on burn croissants. Kaldur'ahm was reading, like usual. All of the older Leaguers were in space at the Watchtower, or, like Aquaman and Flash, at their respective homes.

They were just waiting on word from Flash.

At 12:45PM, on the dot, Barry Allen gave the most fan-girly shriek the world had ever heard from a man in his thirties.

Iris ran into the bedroom, her eyes wide. "Did you get it-"

"YES!" He jumped up from his seat and did an air-pump. "YES, YES, YES, YES, **YES!**"

Iris Allen waited another ten seconds while Barry did the happy-dance, then exploded. "WHAT IS IT?"

Barry turned to her. "Metamorphanis-Chlorpistante."

She cocked a brow. "Uh..."

"It's a concentrate of many different poisons, that's why had I such a hard time figuring out what the frickin' Hell it was!" His face alight with joy, Barry passionately kissed his wife, celebrating his success.

Iris pulled back, putting a hand on his chest. "Uh... Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh..."

"THE ANTIDOTE!"

Barry's eyes widened, and his goofy grin widened. "Oh! Yeah! Right... Antidote! Antidote! I'll have that right out!"

And he did.

At 9PM, Barry Allen, now _the Flash_, was running top-speed through the Watchtower, sending heroes flying in all directions, as he ran to the Medical Bay, a test-tube of a brightly-hued blue substance in his hand.

He reached the Bay quickly, but froze outside the door.

Batman was sitting outside, on the ground, a weeping Diana next to him.

"No..." Barry hissed, eyes wide, and he burst into the room.

Several doctors were checking the machines rapid-fire, and one had ripped open Robin's bandages and was now pressing down harshly on the boy's bruised chest with a pair of AED handles.

"Oh, no... Oh, God, no! NO!"

**GASP! I'm so evil...**

**Tee hee hee...**

**SOOOOOO like I said, read NIGHTWING once I post it, pwease, and pwease read MEET THE FAMILY, bcause I've finished the mini-series in it, "ABDUCTION", SO**

**review.**

**pwease?**

**(she says with puppy eyes that would put 8-year-old Richard Grayson to shame.)**

**V**


	8. Conclusion

**OKAY!**

**It's really short, but it's the END...**

**YES! SHOT IS OVER!**

**dis is de conclusion.**

**i own nothing**

**WARNINGS: minor language**

**PAIRINGS: WonderBat, SuperMartian, Waltermis.**

**SHOT**

**Chapter Whatever: Conclusion**

_Batman was sitting outside, on the ground, a weeping Diana next to him._

"_No..." Barry hissed, eyes wide, and he burst into the room._

_Several doctors were checking the machines rapid-fire, and one had ripped open Robin's bandages and was now pressing down harshly on the boy's bruised chest with a pair of AED handles._

"_Oh, no... Oh, God, no!"_

"Rev it up!" One doctor screamed.

"375!"

Robin's chest was thrown into the air, but he still made no reply.

"Again!"

"400!"

Nothing.

"AGAIN!"

"415!"

Nothing...

Swiftly, Flash shoved the doctors out of his way as he rifled through the cabinets at the Speed of Light. He found a syringe quickly, and poured the vile of antidote into it.

"435!"

_Schreeck! _came the shock on Robin's poor chest.

Flash was over at Robin's side. The boy's dead face was pure-white, his lips turning blue, eyes open and glassy as he stared at the ceiling. Not even bothering to clean his arm, Barry shoved the needle into the vein in the crook of the boy's elbow.

The liquid churned with Robin's blood, diving in and out of his arteries and veins, attacking the poison that was in his lungs and heart. But, as they tried to re-start the boy's heart, the antidote froze for several moments, then continued, only to be stopped again.

"STOP!" Barry screamed. All of the doctors looked at him like he was insane.

"Just- just wait for _five _more seconds..."

Robin was dead.

The antidote flowed through his body, eating away at the last bit of poison.

"NOW!" Flash screamed, throwing his hand down onto a table.

Batman heard Flash screaming, but the words didn't register. He felt the warm Amazonian woman curling into his side, her tender hands draped over his stomach and back as she hugged him. He had a thick, gloved hand on her lower back as he held her gently, her shoulders shaking in sobs.

There came several shouts of- joy?

In an instant, Bruce was in the room.

What he saw elated his heart.

Robin was there, in the bed, breathing huskily, but smiling at his 'father'. "_Tati_..." he called to Bruce.

"Yes, _fiul_?" He asked, crossing over. Running a hand over the boy's head, he felt no fever whatsoever.

"What happened?"

Batman looked up to Flash, who was at a loss for words. "I- Uh... we- the doctors, I mean- I mean- uh, um... I-"

"Flash is a _hero_!" One brunette doctor screamed and kissed his cheek. "Robin was dead, but he injected him with the antidote, and, after that, we were able to start back his heart!"

Everyone cheered, especially Diana. She pulled Flash forward and gave him a soppy kiss on the cheek.

He blushed. "I'm married, Di."

She grinned playfully. "And I'm dating."

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Wha-" At the glare that Batman gave him, he chuckled. "Oh... Right."

Dick grunted and pulled himself up on the bed. His chest still hurt, but that was only because of the open wound. "_T-Tati_... Where am I?"

"The Watchtower," Batman replied, wiping sweaty hair from the boy's face. "We had to bring you up here for emergency evaluation and medical assistance."

Nodding, Dick closed his sapphire eyes. "_Tati_..."

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me, please..."

Bruce smiled as the doctors filed out. "Never."

They all sat in the living room. They hadn't moved for the past seven hours, besides for going to the bathroom.

They were in the pre-grieving stage, the stage where you _know _that the person is lost to you, you just can't admit it and are weeping and killing yourself over it.

Wally was sitting next to Artemis, his hand in hers, as he stared at the carpet. Artemis was sleeping, her head on his shoulder. M'gann was lying on the other couch, also fast asleep. Kaldur was reading. Superboy was staring at the TV (his favorite channel- 'the Fuzzy Show'), and Red Arrow was pacing- _still_.

"Damn, Roy!" Wally practically shouted. "Sit down before you bore a hole in the ground!"

Roy growled and continued to pace.

Wally normally would have rolled his eyes and cracked a joke, but he didn't feel very happy or funny at the moment...

Suddenly, there was a loud _ching _sound, like the teleporter dock dropping off someone-

No.

That was _exactly _what that sound was.

With a burst of in-human speed, Kid Flash was in the debriefing room. There stood Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter.

The other filed in quickly, Artemis and M'gann yawning and wiping sleep from their eyes. Artemis stood next to Wally, taking his hand tightly as they all looked up, biting their lips, waiting for news.

A grin suddenly broke out on Diana's face. "He's okay."

Everyone began to dance and scream with joy, just then. It was as if someone had won the lottery. You could almost see the confetti falling from the air.

All of a sudden, Wally had both his hands on either side of Artemis's face, and he pulled her into an violent kiss. After a moment of shock, Artemis buried her hand into his red locks while holding his torso with the other. Wally wrapped both arms around her lower waist as their lips worked over each others. Both made sultry groans in the back of their throats. Wally nibbled on Artemis's lip, and she allowed their tongues to meet.

Everyone just stared at the major make-out session. Flash was grinning, Red Arrow was fuming, Superboy and M'gann were confused, Diana was giggling, J'onn looked disapproving, and Kaldur had an eyebrow cocked to the ceiling.

After about a minute, the two broke apart for air.

"So..." Flash broke the awkward silence. "Wanna see 'im?"

The color had- for the most part- returned to Robin's masked face as the Young Justice team made their way into his secluded room in the Watchtower's Medical Bay. M'gann flew to him and enveloped the boy into a hug, which he returned, if not as hard. Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder, a large smile on his face. Superboy hugged Robin gently, softer than M'gann had, even, afraid to hurt the boy. Robin giggled and rolled his eyes at Superboy. Red Arrow shouted for a minute, but when Robin started laughing, he did, too, and proceeded to ruffle the boy's hair.

When Artemis and Wally came in hand-in-hand, Robin only stared. Turning to Aqualad, he said, "You owe me twenty bucks."

Five weeks later, Robin was _completely _healed, Artemis and Wally were still licking each others faces, M'gann and Superboy had started 'seeing' each other, and Kaldur was still Kaldur. Batman and Wonder Woman were still 'a secret', but everyone in YJ knew the truth- from KF and Rob, of course. And Red Arrow was hanging out more and more at the Mountain.

Now, as they all sat in the gaming room, duking it out on Mario Karts, Robin stood at the door frame, looking over his team.

_Miss M is the mother... She freaks when something happens to her '_babies_' and wants to do anything she can to help..._

_Superboy is... Superboy... Okay, maybe like a very, _very _overprotective uncle or cousin or something- he's a bit too different to be close-related, but he's part of the family, nonetheless._

_Kid 'Mouth' is the big brother, no doubt. The annoying one that likes to pull your leg and snort milk at you..._

_Kal is the father- responsible, always blaming himself, always trying to keep a handle on the situation. He's the mediator._

_Artemis- big sister- the one that acts like she hates you, but really can't _stand _when you're in pain._

_Red Arrow, well, big brother... He's protective, no duh, but he also knows just what you need... What _I _need..._

_And Batman..._

Robin sat there for a moment. "Batman is my dad," he whispered to himself with a smile.

Superboy's ear twitched, and the edges of his lips barely curled up into a smile. He taunted Wally, "I'm ahead of you by one whole lap, Kid Mouth!"

"Shut up, Supey..."

Robin giggled. _Yup... A family... A normal- scratch that... A Super Family..._

**I know, crappy ending, but hey- I love fluffin' it up.**

**SOOOOO...**

**NOW YOU ARE HOOKED ON MY WRITING!**

**so, please read NIGHTWING and/or MEET THE FAMILY.**

**OH! AND-  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**V**

**right here**

**V**

**yup**

**V**

**almost there**

**V**

**a bit farther...**

**V**

**down...**

**V**

**okay, this is-**

**V**

**-ridiculous crap-**

**V**

**-GET THERE ALREADY!-**

**V**

**oh. we're here. :)**


End file.
